


Solved

by zarabithia



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick and Kaldur spar, and the impossible becomes possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for porn battle XI, prompt: "Aqualad/Robin, leadership."

Being the youngest member of the team didn't make Dick _stupid._ He knew plenty about sex before he came to live with Batman; the circus had always been much more carefree and relaxed about affection than the rigid society of Bruce Wayne's social circle. One of the basic truths that his parents had always tried to pass on to him was that love came in many forms and there was nothing wrong with expressing it.

It hadn't taken Dick very long to figure out that things worked differently, away from the circus. In his new life, all forms of affection were very closely scrutinized and poked at, examined for any flaw that might point to wrong-doing - whether imaginary or real.

And because he wasn't stupid, Dick heard the little rumors and half-truths. Whenever Batman offered his praise - so rare and special and coveted - the stray hand on the shoulder resulted in _looks_ and _concern_ and _very special talks_ with the other members of the Justice League. It was equally impossible to ignore all the snide little comments from supervillains about Batman's best friend, the Whore Wonder.

It was all very ... _whelming,_ at times.

As their team grew and Dick aged, he found himself even more whelmed. The friendship he'd had with Kaldur began to shift, and all the adjectives that Dick associated with him - good, steady, kind, always willing to forgive and forget, never holding a grudge against him for not revealing his civilian identity - no longer seemed to apply. Oh, they were certainly still _true_... they just didn't really apply to how Dick felt about him anymore.

It was a problem, and like any problem, it needed to be dealt with.

Under the old system that had once been his life, Dick was pretty sure a direct approach would have worked.

Under the new system, the Justice League had sat them all down for a little chat to explain that it was "perfectly normal at your age" to have sexual attraction towards your teammates, but it could "potentially cause problems" and that part of growing up "meant learning to control yourself."

Under the new system, Dick found himself splayed on his back during a sparring session with Kaldur, which was completely ridiculous. As Batman's sidekick, he should have been able to take any of his team in hand to hand, easy, no matter how many training sessions they had with Black Canary. Especially when they weren't using their powers.

"Is there something wrong, Robin?" Kaldur's voice was warm, open, affectionate, concerned - all things that made him a good leader.

"No," Dick answered, shortly, his annoyance at the situation growing, due to the very obvious fact that he still couldn't even tell Kaldur his _real name._

That, and nobody liked being made to look incompetent in front of their crush. And there was no way to call Kaldur anything but a crush, because, once again, Dick wasn't _stupid._

Kaldur tilted his head - the disbelief wasn't entirely obvious, unless one was looking for it, as Robin was - but didn't fight with Dick on the matter. "Then let's go again, shall we?"

Dick nodded, and jumped to his feet. Ignore the mistake and give an opportunity to make up for it. Pretty awesome leadership, and Dick appreciated it.

He appreciated it less when he got knocked on his back the second time.

"Are you sure you're alright, Robin?"

"I'm _fine._ "

"You don't sound fine. You sound quite exasperated."

"Trust me, Kaldur. I'm not. I'm very... _asperated._ "

Kaldur smiled at him, and again, let it go. And again, Dick found himself on his back. This time, though, Kaldur didn't stand over him and wait for him to recover. This time, Kaldur took advantage of his confusion and straddled Dick's chest, pinning Dick's hands above his head.

"...Uh, Aqualad?" It was a question. It totally counted as a question! Especially since it was all Dick's brain could really muster at the present.

"You've been distracted lately," Kaldur answered. He shifted, still straddling, and Dick began to worry that the cup he was wearing wouldn't be protection enough. His hormones were totally going to give him away, but who could blame them, really? It wasn't every day the object of his affection decided to _mount_ him in the middle of sparring practice.

"No, I haven't," Dick tried to deny. "I've just been having an off day."

Kaldur leaned forward, and the breath was ... surprisingly cool, actually, on Dick's skin. Dick made a mental note to correct that particular misconception in his future fantasies.

...Which was a thought that really didn't help to dissuade the straining he was doing against his cup. At all.

"You've been distracted in battle," Kaldur answered. "As our team's leader, I would be remiss if I didn't notice."

"Oh." Dick's heart sank. That was what this was about. "Are you going to mention it to Black Canary or Red Tornado?"

"No. Nor do I see a reason to mention it to Batman." Kaldur leaned even closer, until his mouth was literally an inch from Dick's. "If I am judging your problem correctly, I feel this can be resolved between the two of us."

Kaldur's hands slipped then, from restraining Dick's hands, to a much more loose grip. The stray thought entered Dick's head that this was his chance to flip, to maneuver, to escape - but the thought didn't have much time to amount to much, as Kaldur's fingers began to trail their way down Dick's arms.

Apparently, that decision to _not_ wear his full Robin armor while sparring was really the best decision Dick had ever made. Just a useless cup that was totally not working and a pair of shades were all he needed, because Dick really would have regretted not feeling Kaldur's fingers running along his bare skin.

"Oh, really? How do you plan to _solve_ it?" Dick asked, after the pause in which he vaguely remembered that it was his turn to talk.

"You're not thirteen anymore, Robin. Far from it." Again, with the guilt about not being able to give a first name. "Where I come from, men of your age are sent on expeditions together. The purpose is to bond them together, but more importantly, to allow them to fully express their affection in ways that are designed to limit their ... distractions."

Well, that explained why Aquaman hadn't done much but roll his eyes during the last League Sit Down Chat, Dick supposed.

"So you want to do some _bonding_ , Kaldur?"

Kaldur didn't immediately answer. Instead, his fingers continued their travels down Dick's arms, making Dick very conscious of two things: the feel of Kaldur's webbing against his arms and the sound of his own breathing, which sounded obnoxiously loud to his own ears.

But the webbing was very nice, and the niceness was heightened by the fact that Kaldur's strokes were slow, long and deliberate against Dick's skin. Kaldur was stroking Dick's arms the same way Dick stroked himself to get off, and both that knowledge, and the softness of the webbing against Dick's arms made Dick ache with want.

"I feel it would only be appropriate, as leader, to make sure you are no longer distracted during battle. Don't you agree, Robin?"

And suddenly, "Robin" was an endearment, a name Kaldur used with affection.

It was also an invitation, and Kaldur's mouth was still close enough for Robin to reach up and respond to the invitation.

Dick had never kissed before, so he didn't really have anything to compare it to, other than bad porn Wally had smuggled from who knew where. But the kiss was saltier than Dick expected, and Dick wondered if maybe Kaldur was thinking the exact opposite about the kiss. If maybe he was remembering whatever cute Atlantean boys he'd gone on expeditions with, and how they had tasted.

The thought made Dick push harder against Kaldur's mouth, because whatever else he might lack, he was certain he could make up for in enthusiasm.

Kaldur responded by breaking the kiss. Momentarily, Dick was disappointed, and he wondered if he'd been _too_ enthusiastic. But then Kaldur began to kiss a trail up Dick's jaw, leading up to behind his ear. There was liberal use of Kaldur's tongue, which would have been enough stimulation on its own, but Kaldur decided that maybe Dick needed a little bit more.

That was the only explanation, at any rate, that Dick could give for the fact that one of Kaldur's hands suddenly left Dick's arms and began to stroke along the Dick's face, on the opposite side from the ear that Kaldur was thoroughly kissing. While Dick missed the feel of those webbed fingers against his arms, the light flutter of them against his face felt even better.

Those fingers made their way to Dick's mouth at the exact time that Kaldur took Dick's earlobe into his mouth, and Dick decided, in another burst of impulsiveness, that returning the favor would have been the only polite thing to do. He took Kaldur's index finger into his mouth, stroking experimentally with his tongue. Kaldur's kisses grew more aggressive in response to Dick's actions.

Which, of course, made Dick certain that there was only one right thing to do when it came to the webbing between Kaldur's fingers.

As Dick's tongue pressed eagerly against the webbing, he was rewarded with a deep groan of pleasure right into his ear. Dick made a pleased note to himself that his fantasies had been right on target when it came to that particular supposed erogenous zone.

Speaking of zones which were erogenous, "My cup. I need to - " Dick began.

"Your hands are free," Kaldur murmured into his ear, which was a good point.

Dick fumbled with his pants, and his cup, and soon they were discarded into a heap around his knees. He continued to lavish attention to Kaldur's hands, but the groans that resulted made Dick unable to resist rubbing his own cock now that it was free from its rather painful prison.

Kaldur noticed, because as was previously established, there was nothing wrong with his observational skills. "May I?" he asked Dick, and for a minute, Dick was confused about the question. But then Kaldur moved his hand from Dick's mouth to Dick's cock, and the question became rather clear.

All Dick could do was nod. Fortunately, it was all Kaldur needed. The hands that had felt so good against Dick's arms felt even better between his legs. Kaldur's grip was strong, and the webbing gave an extra texture that Dick's fingers had never been able to replicate in their many, many sessions in the bathroom at Wayne Manor.

Kaldur tugged and squeezed and pressed in all the right spots, while he rocked against Dick's leg. Hazily, it occurred to Dick to ask, "Does that feel good? Against your fingers, I mean?"

"You feel wonderful, Robin." To prove his point, Kaldur ran the webbing of his right hand up the underside of Dick's cock and over the tip, and judging from the moans, Dick couldn't really distinguish who enjoyed the act more. But the extent of Kaldur's moans made Dick feel better about the fact that he wasn't reciprocating the handjob. Apparently, he didn't need to, in order for Kaldur to still get enjoyment out of it. All he needed to do was lay back and thrust into those hands.

Which really wasn't a problem.

Unfortunately, this being Dick's first time with anyone other than his own hand, he didn't last very long. When he came, spilling into Kaldur's hands, Kaldur smiled at him and proceeded to lick Dick's come from his fingers.

"Shouldn't I be doing that?" Dick asked lazily. "Actually, shouldn't I be returning the favor now? I'm new at this, but I'm pretty sure that's how it's supposed to work."

Kaldur smiled as he stood. "The others will be getting back soon, Robin. Perhaps next time you can return the favor, if you like."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

As Kaldur headed off towards the showers, Dick hastily got dressed and cleaned up after them. Things were still confusing about the situation, but one important fact had changed.

That which Dick had previously considered _im_ possible was now actually _possible._


End file.
